Something Akin to Affection
by would-be-writer-99
Summary: A small piece of fluff about the Eighth Doctor and The Master. I rated it T t be safe but it is only chaste kissing.


Title: Something Akin to Affection

Desription: Pretty much a little piece of fluff about the Eighth Doctor and The Master.

Fandom: Doctor Who

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

The Doctor flinched when he felt a hand snake around his waist. It was an unfamiliar feeling and considering who that hand belonged to made it even more odd. Indeed The Doctor had tried to take The Master out to have some fun and indeed The Master had gotten severely inebriated. The Doctor was attempting to lead the master back to the Tardis when he felt that unfamiliar hand snake around his waist and a set of lips on his ear whispering,

"How about we play doctor."

He looked at The Master who was grinning at him cheekily.

"You're very drunk Master. We need to get you inside before you do anything you regret in the morning.", The Doctor told him sternly.

"M'not drunk. Just tipsy.", the other Time Lord slurred.

The Doctor saw the Tardis a few feet in front of them and breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped up to unlock the Tardis door. The Master was leaning against the side of the Tardis, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Come along Master."

"You have to help me. Can't get in on my own."

The Doctor looked at him and felt a stab of pity for the other Time Lord. There was the Master, an evil mastermind, asking him for help. His green, snake-like eyes were wide and almost looked happy. The Doctor held his arm out, but instead of taking The Doctors arm, The Master had tucked an arm around the other man's waist and entwined that hand with the hand that was closest to his.

The Doctor blushed furiously and tried to shy away from The Master's wandering hands. While The Doctor was attempting to pry off The Master's hands, The Master tucked his head into the crook of The Doctor's neck. He pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to The Doctor's neck and pulled away smiling.

'The Master must be quite drunk', The Doctor thought. The Master was never gentle or chaste. He was always rough and crass. The Doctor couldn't deny that the kiss felt nice, but he knew that The Master would be a different person tomorrow. He did his best to ignore The Master's gentle kisses to the side of his face and the hand around his waist. He pulled Master into the Tardis and pulled him off.

"I need to lock the door.", The Doctor explained when he saw the look of confusion on The Master's face. "For being drunk you are very coordinated.", The Doctor observed. He turned when he heard The Master chuckle.

"Oh, my naive Doctor. What makes you think that I am so drunk that I lost my senses. Is it because I was being so gentle?", The Master said while taking a step closer to The Doctor. "Is that why you shoved me off? You were afraid that it was a trick of some sort?", The Master stepped closer to him. "What do you think I would be like? What makes you think I wouldn't be that gentle with you all the time, Doctor? I feel something akin to affection for you. You know I don't hurt the people I care for.", The Master stated. He was now mere inches from the other man's face and was about to close that gap when The Doctor spoke,

"You'd still hurt me. I know you would."

"I would never hurt you Doctor. I-", he paused. "I love you.", The Master said, staring into the other Time Lord's eyes. He continued to close the gap and pressed his lips to the Doctor's.

The Doctor didn't pull away. He was still trying to process what The Master had just said. The Master loved him? The Doctor would be lying if he said he had never felt this way about his best friend. To have these feelings returned was making his head spin. The Master pulled away and smiled at The Doctor.

"I love you too Master. But I have one question. Were you just pretending to be drunk?"

"Of course. You think that pitiful excuse for alcohol could make me that inebriated?"

"You didn't need an excuse to hold me you know. I would have let you do it anyway."

"I am aware. But you are rather adorable when you blush."


End file.
